Because of Me
by GJ7B.X
Summary: I knew it was hers because she had dropped it on the bridge, but I wanted to keep it. Jess' POV when he put the bracelet in Rory's room. My first GG fic. Please be kind. ONESHOT


**Because of Me**

It wasn't my plan to put the bracelet in her room. It wasn't even my plan to give it back. I knew it was hers because she had dropped it on the bridge, but I wanted to keep it. I liked having something that was hers. It was only a bracelet and it didn't even have her scent or anything, but I liked having it. I know it sounds stupid, don't mock.

After a week she never mentioned it so I didn't think she even cared about the small leather strap with a coin attached. I only found out that Dean had made it for her the day I was cleaning out their gutters and Rory came running in yelling about how she lost the bracelet her boyfriend made her and kept telling Lorelai she didn't know when the last time she remembered wearing it was. I watched as she darted around the living, lifting up pillows and clothes before I went back outside to work. Shortly after, she ran outside too, not even bothering to notice me. She just ran down her driveway and into town. She seemed so upset about it, and I felt bad.

So, when both Rory and Lorelai were gone, I ran back to the apartment Luke and I were sharing to grab the bracelet. When I got back to the Gilmore's house I snuck into Rory's room.

First, I put the bracelet on the dresser. But of course that was stupid. She would know someone had put the bracelet there. So I picked it up again and looked at her bookshelves. Reaching up, I put it on the very top of the bookshelf. I could barely see the strap hanging off the edge when I looked up at it. I nodded to myself and started to leave her room. I stopped in the doorway. In what situation would the bracelet end up on top of her bookshelf? There wasn't a logical one, so I got the bracelet down and held it in my hand as I looked around her room.

I walked around to the other side of the bed. I picked up a light blue pillow that had fringes lining the edge. Glancing out the window to make sure no one was coming or peeking in, I lifted up the pillow and smelled it. It smelled like Rory. A mixture of what was probably her shampoo, peaches and cream, coffee (of course) and what must have been her own personal scent.

I smirked. Putting the pillow back down, I walked over to her desk. It was completely organized and clean. If _I_ had a desk, you wouldn't be able to see it. It would be covered in books and papers. There was one of those planner things on her desk. It was open so I took a peek at it. She had the next day planned with her mother and partly with Dean. I hate Dean, just for the record.

Then I remember why I was in there. I scanned her room again and got down on my hands and knees next to the bed. When I lifted up the blanket, I expected nothing to be under her bed. I was wrong. There were piles of books under there. Forgetting once again what I was doing, I started checking titles, to see what she had. All seemed like good books of course. She had good taste.

Suddenly I heard the door open and close and I quickly dropped the bracelet next to the books and let the blanket fall. Standing up, I quickly made my way out of Rory's room, sure to keep my cool and not look at all guilty when I ran into Lorelai. You should have seen the look on her face. It was kind of funny. Her eyes kept darting from me to the room behind me.

"Hey," she said, surprised.

"Hey."

"Did you get lost?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I almost shot back with my own sarcasm _"Yeah, because your house is so big,"_ but I didn't think that would be wise, seeing as she just caught me coming out of her daughters room.

"No, I was looking at Rory's books," I explained, which wasn't _exactly_ a lie.

"Uh-huh."

"I wanted to see if she has Franny and Zoe. She does," I think. That might have been the book I saw under the bed. I don't know exactly.

"Okay," she said. I could tell she was a little suspicious. Maybe she thought I was going to 'borrow' it, so I clarified.

"I was going to buy it for her if she didn't."

"That's very nice of you," Lorelai told me in a bitter sweet voice.

"Yeah," I agreed. I knew she was just itching to check her daughter's room. What did she think I did? Searched through Rory's underwear drawer?

Lorelai didn't move. She just stood there staring at me.

"Okay," I broke the silence, "So I should probably get back to work."

"Mm-hm," she agreed, and I swear she was trying to burn a whole through my brain. I walked past her and outside.

00GG00

Later, I heard Rory shriek through the house after I convinced her to look again. She seemed much happier after that. It almost made me feel good that she was happy because of me.

But I wish _she_ knew it was because of me.

00GG00

**A/n** So this was my first GG fic. Please be kind when you review.


End file.
